Caffeine
by infinitehearts
Summary: Craig and Tweek work together at "Tweek's Coffee". While closing up one Saturday, Tweek kisses Craig, and Craig doesn't know what to think. Creek.
1. Chapter 1

Craig POV

If I have to listen to Tweek whine again about standing here all day, I'm going to slap him. Literally slap him. Our asses are currently parked behind the counter at "Tweek's Coffee", and we've been on our feet for the last seven hours. I love my job and all, but sometimes it just gets annoying. Tweek's dad has us working after school 'till six o'clock five days a week, and ten in the morning 'till four in the afternoon on Saturdays. Sundays are our only days off, and my only one without having to ask, "What will it be today?" Ugh, that line is getting old.

The shop was pretty packed earlier, but now everyone seems to be out of a coffee mood. I slump against the wood counter, my elbows resting on the smooth surface. Tweek's leaning on me, staring at the clock overhead, and I can faintly hear him counting the seconds as they go by. Obviously he doesn't know that rule. The longer you look at the clock, the slower time goes. He sighs loudly, and bites his lip. I know he wants to complain, but judging his look from the death glare I gave him fifteen minutes ago, he doesn't say a word. Then, the bell above the door pings, and a guy in a black suit walks in. Can you say "Men in Black?" Damn. He's got the shades and everything. Tweek sits up straight, and turns his attention to the guy.

"What'll it be, sir?"

The man grunts. Maybe he's a mob boss or something. "I'll take a caramel cappuccino with whip cream, and two jelly donuts." Tweek smiles, and elbows me in the side.

"Get the cappuccino, and I'll get the donuts." I roll my eyes, and turn around to the machine filled with five different kinds of cappuccino. Caramel, huh? So much for the tough guy image. I quickly fill the styrofoam cup, pour some whip cream in it, and push on the top. Tweek takes it from me, and hands him the bag of donuts.

"That'll be four-fifty, please."

The guy fishes a five dollar bill out of his wallet, and throws it on the counter. "Keep the change."

Then, he's out the door, the stupid bell ringing behind him.

"Damn." Tweek says a few seconds later. " I thought he was gonna rob and kill us."

I snort. "Please. It's a fucking coffee shop. No one cares."


	2. Chapter 2

Craig POV

A half an hour later after "Mob Boss" and a guy who looked like a hippie walked in, it was time for my break. Thank god. I kick open the back door, and step out into the cold air. Finally coffee beans isn't the only thing I smell. The one scent I want to fill my nostrils is smoke, 'cause I've been craving for a cigarette all day. I take the pack of Camels from my jeans pocket, but somethings missing. Shit. Where's my lighter? Damn, that's the fourth fucking one I've lost in three weeks. Note to self: Stop at Wal-Mart on way home. I kick a empty, crushed beer can lying next to the building in frustration, and suddenly, the door swings open.

"Missing something?" Tweek asks, holding up my plastic blue lighter. Note to self: Never mind.

"Um, yeah. Thanks." He hands it to me. "Where was it?"

"Next to the cappuccino machine. I don't know how the hell it got there."

Ha. Surprisingly, neither do I. Sometimes I lose my things, and they end up in weird places. He sticks his hands in the pockets of his apron, and there's a minute of awkward silence. I watch him glance back inside, and clear his throat. He looks so tense.

"Well, I um, better get going."

I catch a glimpse of a lady standing at the counter, looking for something in her purse, and stick a cigarette between my lips, trying to light it. "Then, go. I'll see you when I'm done with my break."

"Yeah, okay." He nods, sighs deeply, and heads back to the counter, making sure not to slam the door. As I take the first drag on my cigarette, I stare down at the sidewalk and trace the cracks in the dirty cement with my eyes. The taste of smoke fills my mouth, and I can't help but think about how most of the time he's around me, he seems so uncomfortable, so sad.

......................

Ah. Four o'clock. Time for this seventeen-year old to get the hell out of here. I love closing time for two reasons: No more having to smell or even look at coffee, and no having to listen to Tweek whine. I mean, I love that kid, but sometimes I just want to duct tape his mouth shut, and tie him to a tree. Even though he's my best friend, I'm not afraid to do it. I laugh to myself, as I quickly run a wet rag across a formerly sticky table in the corner farthest away from the counter just to make sure it's clean. The last person who came in accidentally spilled her coffee all over herself and the floor. I sat there for ten minutes trying to scrub it all out while Tweek just stared at me from the counter. I pretended not to notice. I glance at my watch. Five minutes 'till four. I walk to the front door, and switch the hanging sign to "CLOSED." Now I realize that this place is way too quiet. I turn around, watching Tweek fill up one of the coffee machines. "You almost done?"

"Yeah." He says quietly, setting down the canister, and untying his apron. "Let's go." He hangs it on a hook near the door, and mine joins his. I take my car keys from my pocket and start to head outside, but his voice stops me.

"Craig, wait. Can I talk to you for a second?"

My hand falls off the door handle, and I slowly look back at him. "Um, sure. What's up?"

The minute my eyes meet his, I know something's bothering him. He's nervous.

"Okay, I've been thinking about this for the last few days...and I've been meaning to ask you."

"And?"

"You know when we were younger and we said we'd be best friends no matter what?"

"Uh, I guess. Why?"

"Well, I...kinda like you."

Okay, what? Yeah, as a friend, I hope. "What do you-" But I'm cut off, because he practically mauls me, pins me up against the wall, and presses his lips against mine.

.......................

Ok, I'm hoping that was good. I think the next chapter is the last. Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to the people who reviewed! This is the last chapter of the story. It's kinda short, but I'm working on that. I didn't really know where to go with it, so it's kinda sucky, but it's just an idea inside my head.

......................

Craig POV

I've never been this shocked in my life. I try to think back to all the things that could maybe compare to it, but damn, never has anything been so intense. Our lips are still crashed together, and honestly, I have no idea what to do. He's still got me against the wall, gripping my shoulders tightly. I'm losing air. But, right as I think that, he pulls away, breathing heavily, and stares. I'm not sure I can speak, but at that thought, words come out suddenly.

"What the fuck?"

As soon as they pierce the suffocating air around us, I instantly regret it. Tweek inhales sharply, his eyes growing wide. He backs away a few inches, creating a familiar distance between us.

"Oh my god." He whispers, lightly touching his lips. Chances were he could feel it exactly like I could. "Oh my god."

Oh my god? It's more like, "Holy shit, I just kissed my best friend even though I'm straight! ...Right?"

I purse my lips together. Why did I just think that? Ever since Tweek started acting weird around me, my brain's been doing these fucked up things, like making strange thoughts go through my head. And truthfully, it scares the shit out of me. I don't move a muscle, and the words I want to say don't come out. Instead, it's a quiet, "Why?"

He just continues to stare, his whole body shaking. "What do you mean, "why?"

"You kissed me, Tweek. What the hell was that for?" I'm trying not to be an ass, but the given situation is really weirding me out.

He bites his lip, and I can see his eyes getting wattery. Oh god, please don't cry. I hate it when he cries. But, he just sighs, and looks away, his head hanging.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to. Something kinda took over me, and I-"

"Hey." I cut in, putting my hand on his shoulder. "I normally don't say this, because I've never had my best friend kiss me before, but it's okay." Still, I'm a little creeped out, because it was so unexpected, but I'm trying to help here. That's what friends are for. His eyes immediantly meet mine again. He's crying now, a few tears streaming down his cheeks. I'm a sucker for people who cry. I've always thought it was the girlier side of me showing. I reach out and gently wipe his cheeks with the palms of my thumbs and attempt a smile. He kinda does too, but it's a mixture between a smile and a frown. A few seconds of silence goes by, and he glances out the window.

"Hey, what time is it?"

I stare down at my watch. "Almost four-thirty. Do you think we should go?"

He looks back at me, nodding slightly. "Um, I guess so. I mean, if you want to."

Wow. I can't believe he just said that. Who the hell wouldn't? After all that, I need a break. "Yeah, I do."

He actually smiles this time, and gets out his car keys. "Well, I think after all that's happened in the last half an hour, we can go our seperate ways and try to forget about it, right?"

"Yeah, dude. I know you really didn't mean it." I pause, deciding to say what I've been thinking. "But, I have to ask you a question first."

He scratches his head, his unruly blond hair falling in his face. "What is it?"

"Are you...um...gay?" I purse my lips together, waiting for his answer. He shrugs, sighing.

"Actually, I don't really know. I mean, I kinda thought I was, but it's still a mystery."

Seriously, this kid needs to figure out where he stands. Saying that you like your best friend, practically making out with him in broad daylight, and then stating that your not gay is a little odd, but I love him the way he is. I've always known that trying to figure him out was nearly impossible, because he's just so damn confusing. He says one thing, but he means another.

"Anyways." He starts, rocking back in forth on his heels. "I think we better get going then. My dad's gonna be wondering where I am."

I nod, opening the front door, the "CLOSED" sign swinging side to side. He follows me outside, and walks to his car. But before getting in, he waves.

"See ya, dude."

"Later." I wave back, leaning up against my car. He finally drives off, and I stare after him until he's out of view. I laugh a little bit, not believing I'm thinking this. But, I know one thing for sure. If I was gay, I'd so be for him.

.............................

Well, that didn't turn out as good as I thought it would. I hoped it would over been better. Please review! :)


End file.
